leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vladimir/@comment-27355169-20160803201231
I just started playing again after 5 months. And wow a lot of new changes. But i don't like this vlad rework for these reasons. - Q damage weaker then the old one. The trade off----> During Crimson Rush deal more damage and heal if you can hit the enemy within a 2 second window. Iv'e found everyone i lane against already knows this secret, and they just keep a distance the +10% movespeed often isn't enough, forcing me to just Q whatever minion is close enough so i can sustain back up. Constant use of Tides of blood kicks your ass and you gotta use Q like a million times to get that Hp back. Sanquine pool kills you super fast too. - Sanguine Pool Cost 20% Hp....JESUS! And you don't even deal the same amount back to the enemy xD. You get a flat damage amount +10% of your hp. Your typical vlad player builds bruiser ap with spirit visage usually as their only tank item to begin with. So 99% of the time this ability kills you more then it hurts the enemy. And the +15% of damage dealt as hp... Well you arent gonna deal much damage so the heal is gonna be small af. Example tank stat of hp 4k, thats 400 extra damage +whatever base damage of the spell. Problem even at best case scenario building full tank just to max the damage and heal back of this ability to make the trade off even---> You drain 20% of your hp and in order to make the trade even the enemy must sit in your pool, which they always just run outside of it. So you can never make proper use of this and the logic behind -20% hp is insane. In most cases i use this ability as a escape or to buy myself a few seconds to wait for Q cooldown. To heal and stay in the fight, but without Q passive i heal less then old vlad. So thats 2 abilities down the crapper lets look at the 3rd. -E Just like the above ability i am taking % damage 10% to be exact. And once again the trade off is very, very bad. Calculating magic resistence even a lv18 adc without ga will have a 50% damage resist to spells. This basically forces you to build a void staff in order to maximize your effectiveness as a ap Vlad. A tank vlad might not even buy void staff however i see the difference like this. Ap Vlad slightly more damage and more benefit for Q and R, kicks my own ass with W and E worse then i hurt the enemy. Tank Vlad forever heal Q and be tanky, Low damage, Kick my own ass, Heal back with Q while dealing small amounts of damage. The insane part no matter what build you try you take 30% of your own hp right away in a team fight from using your full combo LMAO! And your Q DOES not heal 30% Hp back xD Even Worse is Pool with zhonyas combo afterwards you would normally Q to heal and tides of blood to maximize your damage in a fight. But this new Tides of blood to deal full damage i HAVE TO CHARGE the move! So after pool and zhonyas if enemy is right near me i am only able to do normal tides of blood... Old tides had a stacking passive and hell ya could even still have it stacked after being invulnerable, this new tides sucks ass cheeks. -R the only good thing to come of this rework, we can heal with this move now. Big whoop this with Q with spirit visage and you can probably heal the 30% damage you nuked yourself with during your first round of spells. And then you deal 30% damage every combo while healing a mediocre Q heal back amount xD My suggestions: Raise Duration of Crimson rush to 4 seconds, raise the movespeed to +20% you have to be fast and be able to have time to use your empowered Q. THis isn't Op at all.... Infact the same counter play exist you see vlad cast 2 Qs run away before he gets crimson rush. But at least now the vlad might have a chance in hell to hopefully catch your ass now. Sanguin pool 10% cost instead of 20%. Make pool heal vlad back based on % for how long enemy is in the pool, raise the slow closer to a nasus wither otherwise enemy will always escape after being in it for just 1 second lol. But make the % damage it deals to enemy magic based so enemy can still protect with magic resist. Tides of Blood this is a spam move, at 10% cost that is to freaking much. Lets bring that down to 5% and keep the same damage numbers. Have it do the thing Vis E does where it keeps stacks, have vlad get the stacks every time crimson rush comes up. With stacks he deals double damage just like when he holds the ability down. Without stacks it's normal damage. This way he can still do the full damage after zhonya and pool the way old vlad could. Hemoplague the heal is awesome, but the 10% damage increase was always just so... Meh.. Like oh Nice 10% of 1000 is 100 and ya i get it comes from all sources still meh. Lets go with this Hemoplague-----> Double damage but it hits 1 enemy, and if there is other enemies nearby it will spread to 1 at a time every few seconds like varus ultimate. It can hit the whole enemy team, but each enemy must be near each other or it will stop at the last enemy hit.